


Regrets

by FairyDrink



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDrink/pseuds/FairyDrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hellsing director pays a last visit to a very important woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a way to solidify my headcanons about Integra's upbringing and lineage.

The rainy weather make him feel even weaker than usual, and he had to use a cane to support himself nowadays.The smell of the wet soil came up to him as he stepped through the trees. It was, indeed, a nice smell, but Arthur couldn't help but think, with a hint of amusement, that it was still that of corpses. All the flowers in the world would not hide the fact that many feet under the ground laid thousands of dead people’s bodies. It must have been strange that he could still find it ironic, even when it was his own wife’s tombstone that he looked for. It was unmarked; some idiots from the Round Table had opposed that she be buried there, given that she was neither a Protestant nor British, but he had gotten his way. In exchange, she had been given a small plot by the edges of the graveyard. Arthur knew that she couldn't have cared less. He reached it and knelt to remove debris from it as he did every time he came.

“Hello, my gypsy.” He chuckled. “Hey, hey, I know how much you hated it when I called you that. All those evenings of you trying to teach me proper terminology went to waste with me.”

He had started off by being foolish; he really had something to be regretful for on this occasion. He felt ashamed, almost as if he was saying it to her own face. He could just see the line of tension on her brow as she would have, as many times before, waited for him to spit it out.

“Our Integra is doing well, she is growing fast. She is already eleven, can you believe it? I have struggled without you, but she is a fine young girl. Almost as quiet as you were.” He fidgeted with the flowers that he had brought for her. Saying this out loud also made it concrete, even more so than the pain that afflicted him on a daily basis. “The thing is, I cannot keep watch over her any more. I am dying, you see?” He laughed. “ It was not the alcohol and smoking that did me in as you had predicted. Life has been interesting, my only regret is that I cannot see Integra to adulthood as you had asked me to. Well, demanded of me.”

He kept smiling, but he could feel the tears well up in his eyes. Sentimentality did not suit him, but to think of the girl left alone to fend for herself in this world that he had brought her into...

“So, now I am in a hurry to teach her everything she will need to lead Hellsing. I know it was not what we had in mind for her, but I guess our plans went a little awry. Richard seems to have warmed up to her. I know you never really liked him, that there was something about him that made you uneasy, but I am confident that he will be good to our daughter. He doesn't know about Alucard down in the dungeons. Integra doesn’t either, and I can only hope that she will never need to. The Letze Batallion has been wiped. Why would she, indeed?”

He took out his watch. It was about time he head back to Walter, who was waiting in the car. He finally laid the flowers upon the stone and turned around without saying anything else. It did not matter; seeing how the illness was spreading, he would be with her soon anyway. 


End file.
